Alone
by Merula
Summary: A 3x4 fic. Depressing, but no longer a one shot. Quatre has to face some bad things. Trowa does some thinking. Finished.
1. Quatre

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Many thanks to my LJ ladies of commentary.

Warnings: Angst. Possible one-shot

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rashid handed me the envelope with a look of regret. I didn't have to open it; I already knew what it contained. Rashid had just spent 30 minutes stumbling his way through his explanation.

They had done it for me of course. Couldn't he tell I would've rather just kept pretending that nothing was going on?

"Thank you Rashid," I told him wearily. "I'll deal with it." I tossed the envelope onto the corner of my desk.

"You aren't going to..."

"Look? You already told me what it contains- why should I bother? I don't want to see." I replied and bent over my computer again.

"But Master Quatre..." I heard Rashid protest for a moment. I tuned him out. I have learned some things in the course of my life, and this skill, learned from watching Heero deal with Duo, was helpful at this time.

A little while later the door closed. I glanced up cautiously. I was alone. I put my hands over my eyes for a moment.

I didn't want to tell Rashid that I had already suspected what was going on. That I had simply tried my level best to ignore it, hoped it would just go away.

Now he was making me confront it head-on. I glared at the envelope on my desk. Cursed thing. Couldn't they have been more discreet? You'd think two Preventers could've at least eluded the Maguanacs!

My office door opened again. There was only one person who was allowed to walk in unannounced.

"Quatre," Trowa smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Still working?"

Yes, I thought, since Rashid wasted 30 minutes of my time telling me about you and...

"Quatre? What's wrong?"

Oops. Must've let that show on my face.

"Quatre?" Trowa sounded very disturbed now and a part of me laughed, even as the other half cringed from the tone in his voice. "Love?" He had moved closer to me, his hands raised to touch.

That thought made my stomach churn. I leaned out of the way of his hands and picked up the envelope.

"Rashid brought me this today." I pushed it at him, his fingers closing around it reflexively.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself," I told him rudely.

I heard the rustle of paper and then Trowa's indrawn breath.

"Oh Quatre..."

"Don't," I cut him off. "Just- don't. It's not like I hadn't already suspected it. I just wish to hell that the two of you would've managed not to arouse the suspicions of Rashid and the others."

I looked up at him then. He was looking at the pictures in his hands. They were trembling, I could see the pictures shaking in his grip and I wanted to reach out to still them.

But I couldn't. I folded my hands on my lap. He looked up at me then, his eyes full of pain and I wondered why.

"You- you suspected this?"

"Yes." I had to look away. "But I didn't send the others out to get evidence. I didn't want proof."

"What did you want?"

"To ignore it. Hope it would go away- anything but this." I gestured at the photos. "Take them with you when you go. I sure as hell don't want them."

"When I go?" Trowa repeated.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. You're free of me. Do what you like." I took a breath. "Go to him."

Trowa moved quickly, his arms were around me before I could react, holding on tightly. I closed my eyes and savored this last touch, even as the inner part of me rebelled against it.

"What if I don't wish to be free?" He murmured in my ear.

I pushed him away.

"Trowa, don't. Don't you think I know better?"

"You know my heart better than I do?" He countered.

"I don't pretend to know anything about you anymore. Once I would've said that you would never betray me." I snapped. He took a step back.

"You refuse to listen?"

"Listen to what?" I gestured at the envelope he still held. "Can you deny that it never happened? Can you prove the pictures are a lie? Can you say you never desired him? Never deceived me?"

"No." He met my gaze evenly.

"Then what more is there to say?" I said more gently than I intended to and turned back to the solace of my work.

I heard the door open and close. I was alone again.

Months passed. I didn't see him or any of the others. I had been the only one after the war that hadn't joined the Preventers, and I assumed that the other two had taken Trowa and his lover's side in this.

I knew I had not been the most attentive of partners. I couldn't be. I had too many responsibilities, too many things to do. I didn't blame Trowa for looking elsewhere, at least, not most of the time.

I buried myself in my work. Expanded the company. Spent more time with my sisters. Took up every moment of time I might've had that I would've spent on regret otherwise.

I was surviving well enough until Une called.

"Quatre, we have a situation."

There were always situations. Before I hadn't minded being called in, getting to work with the others. Now I wondered why she didn't just leave me alone too.

"I'm busy."

"You promised," she countered. "We need you."

"Fine," I snapped. Unfair of her to remind me. Didn't the woman have any tact whatsoever? "When?"

"As soon as you can." Une hung up before I could protest again.

I got to my feet and headed out.

The Preventers HQ was a madhouse as usual. The girl at the entryway who looked at my ID told me that the meeting was on the second floor. They were waiting for me.

Great.

I made it up to the second floor. The room was easy to find. I walked in and knew immediately why Une had called me.

Wufei, Heero and Trowa were sitting around a table covered in papers. The silence in the room was palatable. I groaned inwardly. Did nothing change? Good Lord, they must be driving Duo out of his mind.

"Quatre!" Duo had been leaning against the wall nearest the door. He uncoiled himself and reached out for me. I accepted his hug gratefully. "I've missed you," he said in my ear. "They're driving me crazy." He added in a lower tone and I nearly laughed.

"Some things never change." I told him as I let go. Duo pulled me over to the table. Heero looked up and met my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Quatre," he nodded. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise," I told him.

I didn't greet the other two. I knew I'd have to talk to them eventually, but childishly, I preferred putting it off until I had to. Trowa was looking at me steadily, but Wufei was focused on the papers in front of him.

"So, fill me in." I said to Heero.

"We have received intelligence that this company," he tapped the paper in front of him, "is actually manufacturing weapons- mobile dolls to be precise."

"What for?"

"We don't know. We haven't even found out who the CEO is. It's all very hush hush." Duo frowned. "But, we need to get in, see if it's true, and if it is true, cause some damage and get some solid proof on the way out."

"Correction," Heero shook his head. "We get in, see if it's true, get evidence first and THEN cause some damage on the way out."

"Same thing," Duo grinned.

Heero handed me a picture of the building and the surrounding area, with marks all over it. I studied it carefully before taking a look through the other papers. The others were eerily quiet. It was unnerving and I had to block out their presence the best that I could. I tried to absorb as much as the information as I could before I returned to the picture.

"It's built like a fortress and heavily guarded." Duo commented over my shoulder. "Any ideas?"

"Give me a minute." I poked him with my elbow. "I can't think that fast."

"You need to consume more sugar."

"No he does not." Heero protested. "Then he'd turn into you."

"Doubtful," Duo laughed. "And if he did, so what? Then there'd be two of me."

"Gods save us from that," Wufei muttered.

"Aw, Heero'd like it. He's a bit kinky." Duo said suggestively and then ducked behind me when Heero frowned.

"What kind of fence is this?" I asked Heero before he did something he'd regret to his lover.

"Wire. Barbed at top."

"Dogs?"

"No."

"All right then." I put the picture down on the table. "We'll bring one of the vans here." I pointed to a place about a quarter mile away from the target. "Chang can monitor communications and get the live feeds." I looked up and met his eyes squarely for a moment. "Barton will go here." I pointed to another spot on the map. "That will give us a pair of eyes at the front gate. Anything big happens, we'll know right away."

I was a bit surprised that they didn't say anything. Trowa nodded and Wufei had inclined his head to the side. Amazing really.

"Duo, Heero and I will go in here." I moved my finger again. "We can get inside and then split up. Duo will have the camera- you'll go looking for the photographic proof. Heero, look for the mainframe- see what you can download and then mess it up. I'll go see if I can find a paper trail somewhere- maybe locate the boss's main office to target."

"Acceptable," Heero agreed. "We'll need to get equipped."

We were in the van on our way out to the target before I really had time to think. Heero and Duo were in the front seats; Wufei was familiarizing himself with the equipment. Each van set had it's own little quirks.

I wedged myself into a corner and closed my eyes. It had been harder than I'd thought seeing him again. Especially seeing him with Wufei. They hadn't done anything lover like beyond a few exchanged glances, but it was still difficult.

"Quatre." I opened my eyes. Trowa was sitting across from me, a small headset in his hand. "Yours."

"Thanks." I leaned forward to accept it and carefully made sure that my hands didn't touch his as I took it from him. I slipped it on; securing the speaker in my ear, making sure the microphone was near my mouth.

"Testing- can you hear me guys?" Duo's voice asked.

"Loud and clear, 02." I replied, and the others followed suit.

"Well," Duo drawled and I recognized the tone. I didn't need to see the mischievous look in his eyes. "Since none of these other guys can manage more than a sentence, I don't suppose you'll talk to me Quatre?"

I heard Wufei snort. Trowa had leaned back into the seat across from me, watching me under half-closed lids. I refused to be uncomfortable, so I leaned back and closed my eyes completely. Out of sight out of mind, right?

"Of course, Duo."

"Great! Fill me in Quat! What's been going on?"

"Just the usual. Work, visiting my sisters, one of them just got married."

"Big wedding?"

"Of course."

"Meet anyone interesting? You know what they say about weddings..."

"Love is in the air?" I laughed, a bit uncomfortably. "Not at these things! I'm related to half the guests."

"Ah, but there's always the other half..."

"We're here." Heero said a bit sharply.

I opened my eyes. Trowa was still leaning back in his seat, but now his eyes were on Wufei.

I got to my feet quickly. Time to move.

"This sucks," Duo looked up at the vent. "Are you sure I have to go this way?"

"Yes," Heero replied from his place by the door. "The computer shows large spaces in that direction."

Duo shifted. "I can't take the fun stuff with me. The vent's too narrow. If one of them gets caught..." He didn't need to finish.

"I'm headed upstairs to the offices. I'll take them," I replied and held out my hands. Duo gently placed the two belts of explosives into my careful grip.

We had managed to get inside easily enough. Well-guarded civilian outfits were nothing like an Oz base. We found a computer room almost right away. Heero had jacked in and gotten the floor plans for each level. We were guessing that the offices were upstairs and the mobile dolls were in the manufacturing section.

I tightened the belts around me. "Go with him Heero. The information we need is more than likely near the dolls. I'll go look at the offices."

Heero nodded and swung himself up towards the vent, Duo right behind.

"Stay safe, Quatre," I heard Duo's voice in my ear. "Call if you need us."

"Call if you need me," I replied. "Who is going to be in their office at 2 am?"

The offices were indeed where we had guessed. It was as quiet as a tomb up there, a large room filled with tiny cubicles. I almost felt like a rat in a very big maze. Duo and Heero were having a more exciting time, judging by the running commentary Duo was keeping up. They had found the suits and Heero had hacked into the computers as Duo took pictures. I had gone through five or six cubicles, when Trowa's voice spoke in my ear.

"Convoy coming in."

"What kind?" Heero asked.

"Cars- no trucks. Nice cars. Someone important. Lots more guards just showed up."

"Someone to inspect the factory, I bet," I muttered. "Duo, Heero- get out."

"We're already heading to the meeting point." Heero replied. "Coming, Quatre?"

"On my way," I replied. I stepped towards the hallway and all the lights went on. "Shit!" I dove under a desk, happy that for once I hadn't grown that much.

"What?" Wufei questioned.

"Light's went on." I heard footsteps walking down the hallway outside the cubicle I was hunched in. Several sets of footsteps.

"Odd time for a meeting," I heard a voice say.

"He's the boss. He wants to meet now so no one sees his pretty face, then we meet now. Let's go get the conference room ready."

Shit. Shit. Shit. I cursed again as the footsteps faded away.

"There's no way you guys will be able to get out," Trowa's voice sounded faintly alarmed. "The guards just tripled."

"We'll have to sit tight then," Duo replied.

Not a good idea! More guards meant more of a chance of them discovering our little entrance hole. We had covered it up, but all it took was one observant guard...

I pushed myself further under the desk and something poked me in the back.

The explosives.

The idea formed in my head as if it had been waiting for this moment. Maybe I had.

Maybe I had been waiting for this moment ever since he left me.

"Duo, Heero- get outside and find a place to hide. I'm going to cause a distraction once the boss gets inside. Once I do, get the hell out." I murmured into the microphone.

"Gonna plant some explosives, Q?" I heard Duo's amusement.

Oh, more than that, I thought as I touched the gun that hung at my side. The more distraction I could cause, the more guards they could call in.

I just needed to get a bit closer to that door.

"Quatre?" Wufei's voice now, sharp in my ear. "What is your plan?"

"The offices are a maze of cubicles. Conference room is at the far end. I'm going to get as close as I can before I set them off."

"Then you will exit?"

"Between the elevator, the windows and the stairs I don't think I have much of a chance on any of them, Chang." I stated flatly. "Once things go up, they'll come to investigate. I'll keep them busy as long as I can. Hopefully they'll call some of that backup off the walls."

"We'll come get you," I heard Duo snap.

"You will do no such thing. You two have the evidence. That is our main objective here."

"So we just listen as you commit suicide?" He countered.

"No. You will get yourselves and the information we need out. I will end communication in two minutes."

"Quatre," Trowa's voice now. "Don't. If these are your last moments, at least let us hear..." he paused and I thought I heard a choked breath before he continued. "Let us be here for you."

I swallowed my first answer and managed a better one. "Thank you, Trowa."

I heard the elevator door open and a number of footsteps moving past. I was going to have to kill a lot of people in order to get my friends out. And in order to save even more.

I had thought I was past all this.

At least this time, I would be giving up my life as well.

"Where is my enemy...?"


	2. Trowa

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine. Well, apparently this is now a two-parter. Maybe a three.Thanks to the reviewers and as always, my LJ ladies.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That last whisper nearly undid me permanently. I almost jumped down from the tree, to hell with the guards, to hell with the mission. Quatre needed me. Quatre was trying to slip back into the man that had destroyed a colony, the one who wanted to die rather than see me hurt.

Now he wanted to die rather than see me at all. I saw how he had avoided looking at me; saw the pain in his eyes when he had to. I heard the sound of his voice when he'd said that he couldn't get out, for us to leave him behind. There was resignation, yes, but also a dark kind of joy. We'd handed him a way to leave. Quatre wanted to go, and we had just given him a perfect opportunity.

It was Duo that stopped me from running after him then and there. Duo's message over the Preventer- issued communicators that we all wore on our right wrists, all of us except Quatre.

_03 Tro- don't move. We'll figure something out. Keep reporting. Tell us when the gate is clear. 02_

It was hard to remain in place. Harder still to sit and listen to Quatre's harsh breathing over the comm, to know that if we failed then that breathing would stop. I had to trust that Duo and Heero would get him out. It's not that I didn't trust them, but when your life is in someone else's hands, you want to reach out and cradle it yourself. Duo and Heero were closer to me than brothers, but still I fretted over leaving Quatre's safety in their hands.

Quatre didn't talk as he set the charges. Only the rough sound of his breathing told us that he was still alive. I could hear other voices as well over his mike, as the people arrived on his floor for the meeting. More people meant more guards, more people that would try and hurt Quatre if they survived the initial blast, more people between him and the others.

I wanted to add my voice to theirs, to tell Quatre that he'd- that we'd made a horrible mistake. I should've told him about that assignment with Wufei. I should've argued with him when he sent me away, instead of reacting to the fact that he'd doubted me with anger.

Yes, I have been attracted to Wufei. And Duo and Heero as well. But I didn't act on those feelings. I never would've betrayed Quatre like that. Never would've even thought of it. But he'd been thinking that I had. Never confronting me, never saying anything- just letting his doubt tear apart his confidence in my love for him.

It had hurt. It still did hurt. I had been angry with him. I still was, even now.

And maybe I was guilty as well. Maybe I had felt something, something that showed in my face or voice or touch. Something that caused Quatre to doubt me in the first place. Maybe I felt guilty over the attraction to begin with, enjoyed the playacting more than I should have. When Quatre tossed the envelope at me and told me I was free- for a moment I was happy. And that made me angry. And I turned my anger on him.

And now- now I might never get the chance to speak to him again. To tell him about the nights I had spent on Duo and Heero's couch and then in my empty apartment without him. Now we might never get the chance to try and at least mend the friendship that had been between us. But I couldn't speak. He couldn't be distracted now, I knew that.

But to let him die without knowing...

"The last of the charges is set around the meeting room," Quatre spoke softly. "I will set them off, then take a sniping position. That should keep them busy long enough."

"Be sure you're far enough away," Heero cautioned. "The explosives are small, but powerful."

"I only used a few." Unspoken was the 'I have plenty more'. Quatre was trying for a distraction, trying to get the guards up to his floor.

The explosion came next; echoing over the comm. Windows on a floor close to the top of the building blew out in a shower of glass. The guards at the gate abandoned their posts, some running towards the building, others away- either they were cowards or they were going for reinforcements. Over the headset I heard the sharp crack of gunfire.

"The gate's been abandoned." I said into my mike. "It's pandemonium."

"Now's your chance," Quatre's voice. "Get out guys." Another crack of gunfire.

"We're not leaving, Quat," I heard Duo's cheerful tone as another different-sounding crack echoed over the mike. Duo had brought a rifle and I recognized its sound with glee. "We'll keep these bastards busy with you while Trowa is going to find us an exit. Right?"

"Right." I agreed and swung out of the tree, relieved to be moving at least. Anything was better than waiting at this point. Even my patience has its limits.

Another explosion blew some more windows out a few floors down. Things were crazy. I bet I could've strolled right up to the damn building and inside without being challenged. I wasn't going to try of course, though the idea was amusing.

"Quatre, get over to the stairwell, we'll clear the way for you." Duo told him as the rifle thundered in the background.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I heard the exasperated tone in Quatre's voice.

"We aren't leaving you behind, Winner," Wufei's voice snapped suddenly over the comm. "So follow orders, damn it! Preventers units are on their way."

About damn time. Once we'd discovered the information that had apparently been enough of a scare for Lady Une to get more units over here. Our job was now legal.

I listened with half an ear to the battle taking place over the comm. They were headed for the stairwell, so the easiest thing to do would be to clear the stairwell for them. I flipped my gun out of its holster and set out to clear them a path. I tried to knock out as many as I could on the way, killing only when I had to. Trying to stay on the lighter side.

I had managed to make it into the building and was halfway up the stairs when I heard it.

"C'mon Quatre! You're almost to us. Just run for it, we'll cover you." Duo urged.

"Duo! They're right..." More gunfire. Heero cursed.

"Trowa- are you close?" He asked.

"Halfway I think."

"Get up here. They shot Quatre. You're the medic. We need you."

I increased my speed. Gods help anyone who crossed my path now. I was not feeling merciful anymore.


	3. Quatre and Trowa

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine.

Sorry for the no update thing last week. Here is a really long chapter of Alone to kinda make up for it. This was really supposed to be a one-shot!

If you read my LJ, you've seen all of this already- sorry ladies!

This goes back and forth between Quatre and Trowa's POV. We start with Q...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Something was poking me in the cheek. Unpleasant popping noises filled my ears. I opened one eye. Duo was leaning over me the end of his braid smacking my cheek. "Quatre?"

"Duo," I responded, squinting up at him. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You got shot a few times," he told me. His fingers waggled in front of my face, tinged with red. "See?" He frowned, concerned. "Can't you feel it?" It was supposedly the wounds you didn't feel that killed you.

Now that he drew my attention to it, I could feel it.

There was a sharp ache in my calf and my temple throbbed. I raised a hand up and touched liquid warmth.

"Just grazed there," Duo reassured me as his hands tightened on my leg. "Trowa's on his way."

For a moment relief swept over me. Then I remembered that seeing Trowa wasn't the same as it had been in the past. Trowa was on his way because he was the one with the field med training, not out of any particular concern for me.

"How is he?" I heard Heero call, and I began to register the infrequent popping sounds in the background as gunfire. The noises made my skull pound.

"Still with us," Duo answered. "Need a hand?"

"No. Not many left. Trowa's on his way." I blinked and wondered why I hadn't heard Trowa say anything. Then I realized that the familiar pressure of the headset was missing. Duo's was dangling around his neck, disconnected and I wondered why.

"Feeling cold Quatre?" He asked me and I shook my head. I wasn't cold, not with that warmth trickling down my face and neck. I closed my eyes again. It was too hard to keep them open.

"Quatre!" That wasn't Duo's voice. Something thumped next to me, and then a familiar touch was wiping the blood off my face. "Duo, you should've been putting pressure up here too!" I heard Trowa snap.

"I only have two hands," Duo replied mildly. "And the leg wound looked worse. Plus I had to make do with my stash of supplies- you have all the extra stuff."

"Tighten that up." I felt material being wrapped tightly around my calf.

"Yes sir Dr. Barton."

"Did you manage to clear us a path?" Heero's voice now. The popping noises had stopped.

"Of course." Faint hint of exasperation. Funny how I could still recognize it.

"Did you secure the doors?"

"Yes!" The faint hint was now obvious. "Speaking of, take this," rustling noises, "and lock that one."

I heard the clack of the magnetic seal snap on the door, sealing it shut.

"Well, our backup's here, do we take him down or wait?" Duo asked.

Gentle hands were now busy at my temple where I felt the press of a bandage.

"He's a target," Heero pointed out. "He'll have to stay here."

"But they'll need our help down there," Duo countered.

"I'll stay," Trowa said and I couldn't tell what emotion his voice held. "You two go down and help."

"Okay!" Duo sounded positively cheerful and I wondered why. Was he that eager to leap back into action still? "We'll send someone up when it's secure."

A clatter of footsteps and they were gone. I heard Trowa settle himself into a more comfortable position, the soft click of metal against metal that told me he had his gun ready just in case.

I suppose I should've opened my eyes and let him know that I was conscious, but then I would've had to talk to him. It was easier to lie still and be quiet. Easier to pretend that he was beside me because he cared not because he had to be there.

There was a long silence. I felt the ghostly touch of hands several times over my wounds, checking the bandages. I could hear the sound of running feet and gunfire, but they were all far away. It was kind of pleasant to just drift, Trowa's warmth beside me.

"Damn it Quatre," I nearly jumped when he spoke. His voice was soft but in our little sphere it was loud enough to be shocking. "How did we come to this?"

I opened my eyes with some effort and blinked up at him. He didn't look surprised to see me awake.

"You know how," I managed. "You fell in love with someone else."

"Even if I did," his eyes met mine, "why would that destroy our friendship?"

"You didn't tell me about it." I retorted.

"There was nothing to tell." He frowned. "It was a job- undercover- that's all it was. But you were so damn sure that I would betray you! That I had been betraying you!" His voice rose and I blinked at him, shocked. Trowa never raised his voice.

I tried to collect my wits, my head pounding furiously. "If I wronged you, I'm sorry," I tried, falling back on the familiar comfort of the formal words, the distance they implied helping me to hold myself together.

"You're sorry?" He repeated, his voice softer. "Quatre, you and I were together for years. I was loyal to you, I loved you all that time and now, after your assumptions wrecked our relationship all you can say is sorry?"

I closed my eyes again; my head hurting worse than ever, leg throbbing in pain, but neither one as awful as the tightness in my chest.

It hurt too much. I couldn't deal with this right now. But that wasn't fair to Trowa. I managed to open my eyes again, noting the blackness that had narrowed my sight considerably.

"I am sorry, Trowa," I repeated, knowing that those weren't the words he wanted me to say. I couldn't figure out what he wanted me to say. It was easier to simply close my eyes and let the darkness swallow me.

I cursed to myself as Quatre slipped back into unconsciousness. Idiot! The man was wounded badly and here I was yelling at him. He couldn't deal with this right now. Why the hell had I even started?

Quatre was pale, he had lost quite a bit of blood, and his skin was cool under my touch. I braced myself against the wall and tugged him up into my arms, his head on my shoulder. I made sure my gun hand was free, just in case, and wrapped my other arm around his waist, trying to share my warmth with him.

His weight against me was a familiar comfort, even now. I cuddled him closer, careful of his injures and hoping that help came soon. I watched the rise and fall of his chest and promised myself that the next time Quatre woke up that I would be better in dealing with him. Our relationship argument could wait until he felt better.

I just hoped I could keep that promise. My anger at the man in my arms seemed to be an uncontrollable thing. I truly hadn't meant to lash out at him like that.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs a while later. I lifted the gun but put it down again at the sound of Duo's familiar whistle.

"Ready to go Trowa?" He grinned. "Or are you too comfortable to move?" He leaned over and braced Quatre as I got to my feet. I holstered my gun and then picked Quatre up.

"Are the EMTs here?" I asked Duo as we started down the stairs.

"Yes. How is he?"

"Not good. He's lost a lot of blood."

"He'll pull through- Quatre always does."

I didn't reply. Quatre had not wanted to pull through this one.

That thought made me tighten my arms around the man in my arms.

He would not escape me that easily.

Rashid was at the hospital when we arrived there. I noted his presence, but not much more than that. They wheeled Quatre off into the emergency surgery and ushered all of us into a private waiting room.

I leaned against the wall, eyes closed as Duo and Heero filled Rashid in on what happened at the factory. What a complete mess we had made, though I guessed that Une was pleased, despite the botch we had made of our original orders.

"So that's what happened," Duo finished up.

"I see." Rashid's voice was dark. "Well, I will take care of things from here. I am sure you four have other business to attend to. I will call you when the doctors let me know how Master Quatre is doing."

"We're staying," Wufei stated flatly, sounding faintly offended.

"We wouldn't leave," Duo added. I opened my eyes to see Rashid frowning. "You know us better than that, Rashid."

"Do I?" The big man frowned. Heero gave me a raised eyebrow look and I shrugged back. I had never told the others why Quatre and I separated. At the time I hadn't wanted to deal with their well-meaning interference. Now I was realizing that it was another mistake on my part.

"Rashid?" Duo was frowning now. "Fill us in? What are you so pissed off about?"

Rashid opened his mouth to answer when there was a light tapping on the doorframe. A doctor stood in the doorway, his surgical scrubs bloodied.

"You are the gentlemen waiting to hear about the gunshot victim?"

"Yes," Rashid answered.

"I'm terribly sorry, but he died on the table." The doctor shrugged apologetically. "We did the best that we could, but he had simply lost too much blood, and with the trauma of the gunshot wounds..."

His mouth was moving still, but I had ceased to hear. I hadn't realized that my knees had given way until I found myself looking up at Heero. He was leaning over me where I was slumped against the wall, one hand gripping my shoulder tightly.

"Trowa," he said, his voice harsh with his own grief. I covered my face with my hands, blocking him out.

Sadness. Pain. Regret.

Regret was the worst. If only I had tried explaining to Quatre that he was wrong when he had handed me those pictures. Sure, I had told him what- an hour ago?- that he had been wrong, but I had yelled at him. He had been dying and I had thrown his apology back in his face.

My anger seemed like a petty thing now.

"Trowa-" Heero's voice again. I uncovered my face to find my friend looking at me regretfully. Over his shoulder I could see the doctor still standing in the doorway, Quatre's blood drying on his clothes.

Rashid was shaking. Wufei had gotten to his feet and was talking to him quietly, one hand on the older man's arm.

Rashid suddenly threw him off.

"His death is on your hands!" He yelled at Wufei and then turned to me. "You killed him with your betrayal!"

The other three pilots blinked, bewildered at Rashid's accusation.

I was suddenly furious. I got to my feet.

"I didn't betray Quatre!"

"LIAR! We followed you! You and your lover!" He shoved out at Wufei again. Chang avoided him easily, still looking puzzled.

"We were on a case idiot! Undercover!" Rashid looked startled. I stalked towards Rashid, letting my anger wash away the pain. I knew it would be back, but here was a target. The one who had given my lover the false evidence that Quatre had believed so easily. And why not? Wasn't Rashid his trusted friend?

But hadn't I been his trusted friend too? Or had I lost his trust somewhere along the way?

"But you left him anyway!" Rashid shot back, recovering quickly. "You were never good enough for him."

I punched Rashid hard across his face, sending him back into the wall. I noticed the doctor waving his hands in the air frantically. Duo, Heero and Wufei stood like statues.

Rashid's last statement hung in the air like a judgment and I knew it for the truth.

I stared at the man on the floor, clenching my fists. Quatre would be appalled by this, wherever he was now.

"Can someone fill me in here?" Duo asked calmly. "What exactly is going the hell on?"

"Rashid took photos of Wufei and me when we did that sting operation months ago- the one where we had to pretend to be a couple? He showed them to Quatre- told him that I was cheating on him." I ground out, still furious.

"And Quatre believed it?" Wufei's voice rose in shock.

"Obviously," I snarled, waiting for Rashid to get to his feet.

"Excuse me!" The doctor raised his voice and we all turned to look at him. "Did you say Quatre?"

"Yes, Quatre Winner," Wufei snapped.

"That's not the name of the man who died." The doctor consulted his clipboard. "I must've gone into the wrong waiting room."

What? I blinked. He hadn't said...?

I may have been in shock, but Heero wasn't. He snarled.

"That's a bit of a mistake. Are you sure? How did your patient die?"

The doctor took a step backwards and looked a bit panicked. "Two gunshot wounds to the chest," he managed.

Then it wasn't Quatre. I could've hugged the doctor- if I didn't strangle him first.

"I'll just go find his family..."

"What about Quatre?" Heero stopped the doctor before he could flee.

"Your friend? I'm sure he's fine. We have some great doctors here..." Heero released the doctor and he fled.

Duo turned back to me. Rashid was getting to his feet, one hand on the side of his face where my blow had landed.

"Okay. Quatre is okay for the moment- I hope."

"I'll go find out," Heero left the waiting room, his face set in a death glare. I almost pitied the person he'd interrogate.

"So, like I was saying- fill us in?" Duo turned to me.

The nurse was chattering cheerily at me as she wrapped the bandage around my leg. I just kind of nodded at her in reply as I wondered what the hell I was going to do next. My head was aching badly and it wasn't helping my concentration any.

I had woken up in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. That wasn't pleasant. Once here I refused to be put under again for them to get the bullet out of my leg. It wasn't that deep. The wound on my temple required a few stitches but that was minor as well.

I watched the nurse and thought about Trowa. He didn't want my apology. I couldn't really blame him. There was no way to make this up to him that I could see. If he were that angry with me there would be little I could say to make him change his mind. It had apparently been made up months ago when he hadn't told me what was really going on after I had accused him of cheating. Otherwise, wouldn't he have said something then? Defended himself?

A part of me was furious that he hadn't said anything. Why wait until now to tell me the truth? But I had told him that I suspected him all along- and I had to wonder if I would've believed him if he had told me then. I had pretty much made up my mind that our relationship was irreparably broken.

It might be better to just back away from this situation for a while- but hadn't I done that already?

There was no hope of resurrecting our former relationship- I knew that, and accepted it as I had months ago when I had ended it. But if there were even a chance of rebuilding our friendship I would have to try.

Though how in the hell I was going to accomplish that- I had no idea.

The curtain around my bed was suddenly thrown back and a frowning Heero appeared. The nurse jumped. "Sir! You can't be in here!" She protested as Heero stalked to the side of the bed.

"Quatre," Heero's frown vanished and he looked relieved. "You're okay?"

"Fine," I replied, puzzled at his sudden appearance.

"Sir!" The nurse protested again. We both ignored her.

"Can you walk on that?" Heero asked, nodding towards my leg.

"Not well."

"Lean on me then. We have a bit of a problem." Heero held out a hand. I took it and nearly fell off of the bed when I tried to get up. Heero wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me upright.

"He needs to rest!" The nurse snapped.

"Unless you want a situation in your hospital, he needs to come with me." Heero snapped back and practically dragged me out of the emergency room.

My feet barely touched the floor. Heero was supporting all my weight with his arm. Which was good, since I doubted I could've made this walk by myself- especially at the pace Heero had set.

"Heero- what's going on?" I questioned as we headed down a hallway at a fast clip.

"A doctor told us you were dead."

"WHAT?"

"He made a mistake. However during the time that we believed you to be dead, Rashid accused Trowa of betraying you, Trowa punched him and things are now a bit tense."

I blinked, my head starting to ache more. Shit.

"Quatre? What happened?" I knew what he meant.

"Rashid took pictures of Trowa and Wufei on some mission where they had to pretend to be a couple. He brought them to me as proof that Trowa was unfaithful."

"And you believed him?" Heero shook his head. "I guess photos are good evidence..." His voice trailed off.

"I believed him without looking at the photos." I admitted. "Trowa and I- things had not been going well and I looked elsewhere for blame."

"But when Trowa explained things to you, didn't that make you think that you might've been incorrect?"

"Trowa didn't explain anything at the time. I didn't know that nothing had been going on until a few hours ago."

Heero's arm tightened slightly.

"Why didn't he explain? That's not logical!"

"I'm sure Trowa had his reasons," I sighed as we passed empty waiting rooms.

"BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" I heard Wufei's voice thunder. This was not going to be pleasant. Heero turned us towards a doorway.

Inside the room Rashid stood glaring at Wufei who was glaring back, practically vibrating with anger. Duo was standing between them, hands on both of their chests. Trowa was standing behind Wufei, his mouth set in a grim line.

"I did what I needed to do for Master Quatre," Rashid snapped.

"And I thank you for it," I replied before Wufei could say anything. They turned to look at me and the mix of expressions was interesting. "You have always been a good friend to me Rashid." I finished.

"He lied to you!" Wufei took a step towards me. "I would never do such a thing..."

"He did not mean to lie. He told the truth as he saw it." I countered when Wufei drew a breath. "No, it was not true, but he made his mistake out of concern for me." I wished the pounding in my head would stop. This situation looked- felt explosive and I needed to stop it before it blew up out of hand.

I let go of Heero and leaned against the doorframe. "Rashid- please go get the car ready and wait for me there."

"But Master Quatre- I can't leave you here." Rashid looked at the other pilots narrowly. Duo frowned at that and opened his mouth.

"I will be just fine. I will join you soon," I let my voice harden just a little. Rashid knew the tone well. He nodded.

"Very well, Master Quatre." And he strode out of the room. I waited patiently as we heard his footsteps fade away.

"Quatre," Wufei started, as I knew he would. "How could you believe such slander?"

"Jealousy is not logical Wufei," I replied. "As you know very well."

"But surely Trowa told you-"

"Trowa did not confide details of his assignments to me," I cut him off again. "That's against regulations and you know it."

"But when you showed him the pictures..."

I met Trowa's gaze and he nodded slightly. I was expecting him to explode into anger as well after what had happened earlier, but he didn't seem angry anymore.

"I didn't defend myself," Trowa said quietly before I could reply. "I didn't explain anything to Quatre until a few hours ago."

"WHAT?" That was Wufei and Duo. I felt Heero shift beside me.

Trowa moved closer to me and put out a hand to rest on my shoulder. "You're shaking Quatre. I don't think this is a good time to be having this discussion."

I blinked, surprised by his concern. "I'll be fine if I can sit down," I told him. "I think we're a bit overdue for it."

"I will go tell Rashid that Duo and I will be driving you home later." Heero said suddenly. "Duo, Wufei- come with me please."

"What?" Wufei started. Duo gave Heero a startled glance and then grinned. He grabbed Wufei's arm.

"Right, c'mon Chang!"

And just like that, Trowa and I were alone.


	4. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Thanks to the reviewers!!

This is the end. Honest. Next time I say I'm writing a one-shot I mean it. Quat will die and that will be it.

Warning: Some suggestive stuff follows.. Lots of switching viewpoints too.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I slid an arm around Quatre's waist once the others had tactfully made their exit.

"Come sit down," I told him and helped him to the couch. I held him closer than was strictly necessary and I knew it, but I didn't care.

He really should've been resting. He was shaking and pale, sweating with the effort of staying on his feet. I eased him down onto the cushions of the sofa and took a seat on the opposite side putting a little distance between us.

When he had appeared in the doorway I had been filled with an overwhelming sense of relief. The doctor's mistake had shaken me badly and I was glad that Heero had decided to simply return with Quatre rather than just tell us he was okay.

After Heero had left, the situation in the room had gotten ugly. Rashid had not given me a chance to explain anything to Duo and Wufei. His statement of: "Yes, let's hear what the back stabbing friend and the unfaithful lover have to say for themselves," set Wufei off like a match to explosives. Wufei resents his honor being questioned in any way. Luckily, Heero had worked quickly to get Quatre to us.

"Well," Quatre said softly. "Where do we start?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

"Me either." He smiled faintly. "The only thing that comes to mind right now is that I'm sorry, and I know that isn't acceptable." His hand rose to brush the bandage at his temple. "I should've asked you for an explanation when Rashid gave me the pictures."

"I should've insisted on giving you one, but I was just so hurt- angry with you." My anger seemed to have deserted me now and I was glad. I didn't want it to return- it hadn't done me any good so far. "Why Quatre? What was I doing that made you think something was going on?"

Quatre closed his eyes. "Trowa, towards the end- where were you spending most of your time?"

I had to think about that for a moment. The answer was enlightening.

"At work- Fei likes to work late..."

"And you don't feel right about leaving him with all the work." Quatre finished for me as if he had heard the answer hundreds of times before.

Thinking about it- I realized he had. Every time he had asked me when I was coming home, if I would be able to meet him for dinner, if I could attend an event with him...

"We were working Quatre, nothing else!" I protested.

"Trowa, see it from my side, okay? Every time I asked you to come home to go do something with me, you told me that you'd be working late with Wufei."

"Not every night!" I protested again, and then stopped. Right at the end there I had been working late every night. That trip into Quatre's office had been unusual for me. "But almost every night," I conceded.

"Just about," Quatre nodded.

"But that can't have been the only reason-"

"It's not." To my surprise, Quatre flushed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Oh good gods, how do I explain this one? I wondered. Trowa had been very patient with me. I had honestly expected him to start yelling again, which was odd in and of itself. That had been the first time I had ever heard him raise his voice.

"What else?" He asked, leaning forward. As I wondered how to phrase it, he smiled faintly. "When did we lose the ability to say anything to each other? Do you remember that Quatre?"

"Of course," I replied. He was right, at one point this would not have been a struggle for me at all. We would not be having this awkward of a conversation. Somewhere along the way Trowa and I had lost that aspect of our friendship and our relationship had suffered for it. "I think we stopped talking to each other."

"Why?" He was frowning now, thinking hard.

"Well, a lot of the things you do at Preventers are classified. When I asked how your day was, you really couldn't tell me everything that you did."

"What about you?" His gaze narrowed a little. "You used to talk to me for hours about WEI. Then..." he paused, "you just stopped doing it. When I'd ask how your day went, you'd just say 'fine'."

"I didn't think you were interested anymore," I admitted. "I knew you hated all of that corporate world stuff and with the little time we spent together it seemed silly to talk about it at all."

"Little time? It wasn't- it wasn't until the last few months that I worked late all the time."

"But I did," I admitted. "You used to complain about it- remember?"

Trowa blinked. Then he shook his head.

"Yes. So, we spent too little time together, stopped talking to each other when we did, and- what was the last Quatre?"

"Stopped sleeping together." I added. "You'd get home late and not want to wake me up. I'd get home late and not want to wake you up. Or I was tired- or you were..." I shook my head- might as well be honest. "And I stopped wanting to once I began to think that you and Fei..."

"I can see that." Trowa rubbed his forehead and we sat quietly for a few moments before he broke the silence. "What now Quatre?"

"What do you mean?" I countered.

He smiled faintly. "I mean I've missed you. I think our relationship is damaged beyond repair, but do you think our friendship is as well?"

That made me feel hopeful. "I've missed you too. I'd like to try and fix our friendship- if we can."

"If we want to badly enough then we can," his smile increased slightly. "And as your friend I think it's time you went home to rest." His hand ghosted gently over my bandaged temple. "We'll have more time to talk later, right now, let's get you home."

"I think that's our cue," Duo leaned in the doorway and I widened my eyes at the sight of him. He looked a bit- rumpled.

"Really, Duo," Heero joined him, looking even more rumpled, "you could be more tactful and not pretend that you were listening."

"Where's the fun in that?" Duo strode across the room and offered me his hand. His knuckles were bloody.

"Duo?" I questioned, touching them gently.

"It's nothing Quatre," he smiled shark-like. "We just had a little... discussion with Rashid over whether or not we were capable of taking you home."

"Where is Rashid?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"In the ER," Heero told me as he bent down to help me off the sofa. "He'll be home in a few hours. We called Abdul to come get him."

"And where is Wufei?" Trowa asked as he stood up next to me.

"He's in the ER too," Duo told him cheerfully. "He needed a few stitches. We'll come get him after we drop Quatre off at home."

"Tell you what," Trowa put a careful arm around my waist. "I'll take Quatre home and you two wait for Wufei, okay?"

"That okay with you Quatre?" Duo asked me.

"Of course it is." I wondered exactly what we had missed.

"Okay then," Duo nodded. "We'll wait for Wufei and take him home."

"And stay away from Rashid's room in the meantime," I added.

Duo's grin widened.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It took several weeks until Quatre was feeling well enough to go back into work. Not that being confined to his bed stopped him. Whenever I went over to see him he had papers spread all over his bed and his laptop up and running. But when I came into the room, he would close the laptop and push the papers to the side. I appreciated his efforts to show me that he was as committed to our friendship as I was and tried to reciprocate by telling him all I could about my day and listening to him talk about his.

I half expected that Rashid would try and bar me from visiting Quatre, but two things prevented that from ever happening. One, he was stuck in his own bed for quite a while. Duo, Wufei and Heero do not like having their friendship called into question. Not ever. The second was Quatre himself. I am almost positive he gave Rashid some sort of lecture, and Quatre is used to being obeyed.

Once Quatre was out of bed and back to work, we made a point of having dinner out together at least once a week. I had expected some rough patches as we tried to fix our friendship. Surprisingly it was easier than I expected, but then we were both putting a lot of effort into it.

I don't mean to make it sound like a chore. It wasn't. But I think the two of us were very careful not to take anything for granted and we both tried to be open and honest about everything. That helped.

Six months after the raid I was getting ready to leave the office to meet Quatre for dinner. Wufei was still working on his files, but I no longer felt the urge to stay there as long as he did. Dinner with Quatre was more important.

Wufei looked up from his computer screen. "Going to meet Quatre?" He asked as his eyes swept over me, noting the fact that I had changed out of my Preventers uniform.

"Yes," I replied.

"Have a nice evening." Wufei gave me a small smile. "Tell Quatre hello from me."

"I will." I left the office and went down to the front desk to sign out. The girl there put aside her tabloid newspaper and gave me a warm smile. As I signed out, the picture on the front of her paper caught my eye.

The headline was about some starlet, but in the corner was a picture of Quatre talking with some dark-haired young man. 'Corporate Moguls Dating?' The caption read.

The sudden intense feeling of jealousy that swept through me surprised me.

I nodded at the girl when she wished me a good evening and headed for my car.

Was Quatre dating someone? He hadn't mentioned anything to me. Not that he was required to of course. I could see where it would be awkward telling your old lover about your new one. But- didn't I deserve that consideration? Weren't we trying to be honest with each other?

If I was honest with myself, I had to admit that I was the one that told him our relationship was damaged beyond fixing.

I hadn't realized how easy it was going to be to fix the friendship that we shared.

I already knew how much I had missed the closeness we had shared.

As I drove to the restaurant it hit me that the thought of Quatre with anyone else disturbed me greatly. I was still thinking of him as 'mine', a thing that I was apparently going to have to stop unless I wanted our friendship damaged beyond repair.

Quatre was at the restaurant when I arrived. He looked up and smiled at me as I walked towards him.

I wondered if his new lover cherished that smile as much as I did.

I sat down and Quatre started asking me questions about my day. I answered as best I could, trying to keep my tone normal. I couldn't fool him however. I saw the concern in his eyes when he looked at me.

When our meals were cleared off the table he leaned towards me, head tilted to the side. "Trowa- is something wrong?"

"Sort of," I replied, deciding to come clean. We had had too many secrets between us already. "One of the girls at work was reading this tabloid..."

To my surprise, Quatre smiled. "That Corporate Moguls Dating thing? Logan was furious about that. The man is straighter than an arrow. We're doing some business together, so we've spent a lot of time at lunch and dinner meetings lately. That's all."

"Really?" I couldn't help asking.

"Oh yes. In fact, Logan called me today right after he saw that article. He was really upset by the whole thing. He told me that he planned to go out and pick up two or three women tonight." Quatre shook his head. "I think his masculinity was threatened. He told me to do the same." He grinned and I had to smile back.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was having dinner with my ex. He said that was good enough as long as I made sure someone took a picture of me doing it."

I chuckled. "And how are you going to swing that?"

"Already did." Quatre raised his eyebrow and tilted his head towards a table in the corner. "The guy over there works for that gossip rag. I noticed him when we came in. I'm sure he's taken several pictures already." He paused and gave me a faintly worried look. "Do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest," I assured him. Reporters had been a thing we'd had to deal with when we were dating. Give them one good photo and they usually left you alone.

A wicked thought occurred to me, and I acted before I could talk myself out of it.

"In fact," I reached out and picked up his hand. "Let's give him something good." I kissed the inside of his wrist gently.

I looked up and caught the expression that flickered over his face. Thank gods.

He still wanted me.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trowa had been upset about something when he joined me in the restaurant. I kept the conversation light and hoped that eventually he'd confide in me. I waited patiently, but he didn't confide in me.

I had to say something. We'd worked so hard at repairing our friendship that I couldn't ignore whatever was bothering him.

I laughed in relief when he mentioned the photo. Then I wondered why it had upset him so much. Because he thought that I hadn't told him I was seeing someone else?

I didn't want to see anyone but him. I knew I'd never get him back, that I'd have to settle for his friendship, but I didn't want anyone else. I never had.

I explained about Logan and pointed out the photographer in the corner. I'd seen him several times before- I think those guys thought they were sneaky- but really- like I wouldn't notice the same face always hovering in the background? Idiot.

I was worried about Trowa's reaction though. I wasn't using him on purpose, but the pictures would definitely help stop the rumors.

"Do you mind?" I asked him. If he did, I'd have the man thrown out and his camera confiscated.

"Not in the slightest." Trowa gave me a small smile and his eyes lit up a bit with mischief in a way I hadn't seen for a long time. "In fact, let's give him something good."

He picked up my hand and brushed his lips over the inside of my wrist. Heat shot through me. It was one of the places he used to kiss me to persuade me to go to bed with him.

He met my gaze and gave me a look I remembered all to well.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to have dessert with me at home?" He asked softly, his mouth still on my wrist. I had to take a deep breath.

"I think you could do that very easily," I replied honestly. "The question is- are you sure you want to?"

His fingers tightened slightly. "I want to- very much."

"Then we should go."

He smiled then and I tossed cash on the table- too much probably, but at this point I didn't care. His fingers moved to entwine with mine as we left the restaurant.

"Should we leave a car here?" He asked practically when we got outside.

"My meeting ran late so Abdul dropped me off," I replied.

"Good," he led me to his car.

I don't think he broke any speed limits getting to his apartment, but I wasn't really focused on the drive. He had to let go of my wrist to drive, but I put a hand on his leg as he drove. I wasn't trying to distract him- I wanted to reach his apartment in one piece- but I needed to touch him after having gone so long without.

I had never been to his apartment. I was surprised to find it furnished only with the bare necessities, but then Trowa has never been one for decorating.

He locked the door behind us and turned to look at me. We stood there for a long moment, not touching, just looking.

I couldn't wait.

I reached out and pulled him to me. His arms tightened around me as his mouth opened underneath mine.

I had missed kissing him.

It was easy to move from kissing to- other things. Easy to let him take me to the bedroom, easy to follow him down onto the tiny twin bed, easy to tug off clothes and so very easy to make love with him.

Had I expected it to be awkward? I guess I had. I thought at some point he would pull away from me and ask what the hell we thought we were doing.

He never did though. And afterwards he cuddled close beside me as he used to do and fell asleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I woke up the next morning feeling warm. My pillow was moving under my cheek. I blinked and found myself looking at the smooth expanse of Quatre's chest.

It had been a long time since I had woken up like this and I wasn't inclined to move anytime soon. Then again, I didn't have to work today. But maybe Quatre did?

I lifted my head. Quatre was sleeping soundly, a faint smile curving his lips, and I hated to wake him.

What if he woke up and regretted what had happened?

I touched his cheek gently, calling his name. His eyes blinked opened and his smile widened. Relief swept over me.

"Sorry love, but it's getting late- don't you have meetings today?" The endearment slipped out without me even thinking about it.

"I'll cancel them." Quatre pulled me back down to his chest. "Unless you have to work?"

"Day off." I told him as I put my head back down where it belonged.

We lay there simply enjoying each other's warmth until an irritating buzzing noise intruded.

"Phone," Quatre groaned. I let him up and he nearly fell off the bed. Twin beds are not meant for sharing. He fished his cell out of his discarded pants and opened it.

"Yes?"

I couldn't hear the words, but someone on the other end sounded a bit irate.

"Nope. I'm not working today." Quatre paused to listen to the reply, then snapped: "You're always telling me I need a day off, so I'm taking one." He paused again longer this time, and his voice softened. "Of course, Rashid. I know.... I will." He hung up the phone and curled back up with me.

"Rashid is upset- isn't he?" I asked carefully. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't blame Rashid for what he did- only how he had done it. The man was loyal to Quatre and only wanted what was best for his employer.

"Not as much as you think. He's been feeling guilty over the whole-" Quatre paused, "misunderstanding. He was simply calling to tell me that I might at least do them the favor of letting them know that I wasn't coming into work today."

"So then I have some chance of persuading you to stay here with me?" I asked, half-teasingly, wanting to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about our misunderstanding, or Rashid, or anything really. I just wanted to stay in bed with my lover.

"I was hoping to persuade you to let me stay," he replied, his voice wistful, no trace of humor or teasing hiding his need.

I didn't answer him with words, but I think he understood all the same.


End file.
